


ART for: Haunted By the Past

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint embarks on a typical deep cover SHIELD mission but when he misses numerous check ins, Natasha goes to find out what is wrong. Finding him on brink of death, Natasha and Clint are forced to face ghosts from their pasts to make it out with their lives and minds intact</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Haunted By the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



Here is the art I did for the story Haunted By The Past.


End file.
